How far we've come
by UntoldStoriesX
Summary: They were friends, but that hasn't always been like that. How far they'd come in their relationship both professional and personal. My take on each episode on series 8. Kate/Jake. Rated T for swearing and stuff. Mystery/Romance/Frienship
1. Chapter 1

AN; last series I did a series of what should've happened but what didn't or what I wanted to happen for each episode. Same this series. In other words this is what happens when I'm easily distracted by school. (Broken Arrow is on hold cos I am stuck and I don't think anyone's reading it...)

* * *

Episode 1 - Flaw

Not guilty. A totally ridiculous verdict. Horgan was guilty and everyone knew it. As Kate and Jake walked out of court Eleanor was reading his statement. Jake stopped to listen to it. Horgan said how glad he was there had been justice because he wasn't guilty.

Kate saw how angry and annoyed Jake was getting and thought for the sake of everyone she best intervene. She grabbed his arm. "Come on, this isn't doing any good." She spoke in a soft yet stern voice making him listen. He let her lead him away; As they walked past Ronnie he patted the detective on the shoulder whereas Kate gave him a small, kind smile. "You tried your best, Jake..." She said a few minutes later.

"We did." He corrected her. " we're partners aren't we?"

She gave a small laugh. "Yes. We are." She paused suddenly realising her hand was still on his arm and she withdrew it. "Drink?" She suggested.

"I think we both need one." He nodded.

She smiled lightly again as they changed their direction for the pub. After they sat and each drank half of their first pint in silence Kate sighed. "We will get him one day, right."

"Yeah." He nodded. "Just not this time. It's just horrible that we didn't get justice for that little girl.

Kate bit her lip. "I know." She closed her eyes feeling her emotions that she'd hidden during the trial come racing to surface; she was too tired to hide them anymore. "We can be taught law...but we can never learn to feel nothing."

She had her hand on the table and Jake lent forward gently touching her it. "You ok?" A stupid question, but what else could he have said?

She nodded. "It's what we do. We fight...sometimes we fail." He nodded, she was right. They were told time and time again not to get emotional. To not let their feelings enter the courtroom. Easier said than done. He'd heard in her voice how hard it was to tell Ronnie that he couldn't let his emotions get the better of him. The case had been tough on both of them as well as Ron.

They were the ones after all who had to stand up in court. The ones who had to look Serena Baylor's mum in the eye when Horgan walked free. It had been Kate who had to question her for the fourth time about what she saw. The case had torn everyone apart. He just hasn't known how badly till now. Kate was strong, nothing ever seemed to faze her.

He took her hand more not sure on how he would react. "We are still allowed to hurt."

Her eyes snapped up to meet his "Then when are you gonna give up the act?"

"What act?" He asked confused.

"That nothing ever hurts you! You sit there with all your talk and your bullshit hiding behind a poker face but really..." She looked down blinking furiously before looking back at him. "You know what...forget it." She stood up and walked out and he followed her to the street.

He wasn't sure what was going on but wasn't going to let her just walk away. "Kate." He said and she stopped and turned around. "When we first met, you said I was 'still a human being...' That I wasn't 'just my job' and you were right. But I just try and not let it bother me because I know when the verdict is read there's nothing's I can do..."

"What about the Moran trial?" She asked frustrated. He had been so bloody patronising to her during the Pendle case about being emotional when he'd been effected by Jenny Moran's apparent suicide. She knew it was different but she was working herself up.

"I said I try..." He replied, keeping calm. "Sometimes, especially after case like this, it takes a while to sink in. I get angry at myself for letting a victim down..." She breathed in biting her lip again, he thought if she bit it any harder it would bleed.

"I'm sorry." She ran her hand over her face. "Sorry...I just erm...It's just...like Ronnie said...she was eight years old..."

He took her hand "I know, but like you said, we couldn't have done anymore for her. We tried our best." Unsure when exactly the tables had turned he looked in her eyes. Searching for something. A signal he'd held her hand a little too long now...but her saw nothing.

"There you two are." They heard Henry say making them tear their eyes off each other and Jake let go of Kate's hands. "Why are you stood out here its bloody freezing." They both glared at him for a moment and neither said anything. "Well when you've finished testing your theory on hyperthermia, go home. Get some rest. Get drunk. Do whatever. Take tomorrow off. It's been a hell of a day."

"Verging on an act of kindness, Henry." Jake said.

"Oh no, is it?" Henry groaned. " ah well." He gave them both a small smile. He was trying to be as positive as he could. He knew it had been a risky trial and he was really proud of the the way they worked together. He was upset understandably they hasn't got Horgan but with Lockwood as the only gallery what else could they have done? He walked away from the two of them leaving them to do whatever it was they had been doing before hand. Which seemed to be more than their usual just arguing thing.

"So what now?" Jake asked her.

She bit her lip again beginning to get a faint taste of blood in her mouth. This was a habit she was going to have to give up. "Go home. Get some rest. Get drunk. Take tomorrow off. Do whatever."

"Good plan." He laughed slightly. "Which first?"

"Toss up between drunk and home." She replied brushing her hair out of her face. Henry had been right, it was bloody freezing. "But you were right, we definitely need a drink...and I never finished mine..."

He laughed again, "come on, then." They walked back into the pub sitting back down at the table and Jake went to go and get them another drink.


	2. Chapter 2

An: Late update lol we're nearly at episode 3! Sorry this is so short but I didn't really know what to write seeing as the episode basically ended like my first chapter with them going to the pub and stuff lol.

* * *

Episode 2 - Safe from Harm

"Penny for them?" Jake asked Kate the Monday after the Gardener trial.

"Huh? I was just thinking about Henry." She replied rubbing her forehead as he placed a cup of coffee on her desk. He gave her a strange look and she laughed quietly. "Not like that."

"I know..." He nodded. "He never told me either."

"I just find it hard to believe..." She rubbed the back of her neck as it ached from sitting at her desk most of the day.

"Mmhm." He agreed. "I guess he trusts us."

She again gave a small laugh. "More fool him."

He smirked. "True. I guess he thought he had to tell us, to win the case."

She thought a moment. "Maybe. We're all hit hard by cases, he needed help and..." Her words trailed off, she knew she didn't have to finish that sentence. She picked up the mug of coffee taking a small sip before just holding it in her hands. "Maybe we all need someone to talk to every now and then."

They gave each other a small smile which was when Henry walked in. He nodded at them both before going into his office. Kate sighed biting her lip, no one said the job was easy, especially with cases like that. It turned out there was a lot more to Henry than they thought. A different side. Everyone has that one story they never tell, this was his. Kate had hers, so did Jake. In their game they never really spoke about themselves that much...unless Kate was forcing something out of Jake of cause, a situation that happened on one too many occasions for Jake's liking.

Meeting Jake's gaze after she realised his eyes were on her she sighed putting her mug down. Looking in those dark brown eyes for a minuet or so without saying anything. Both just thinking. Jake broke the moment putting his hand on her shoulder. "We better be getting some work done."


	3. Chapter 3

An: only a short thing again but Order hasn't really had much this series yet with Joe arriving and stuff. xx reviews loved

* * *

Episode 3 - I predict a riot

"What's the view like?" She asked and he furrowed his eyebrows at her confused. "From that tightrope your walking?"

She was only half joking and of cause he could tell. He rolled his eyes, she was right. Without the statement they were screwed. She had that unreadable look in those green eyes of hers, he didn't know how to respond.

XxX

The statement had been found. The trial was over. Police corruption was one of those things that made their jobs harder.

As the two barristers walked out of court together they didn't speak, not until Kate got tired of the uncomfortable silence.

"It worked out alright I guess in the end." She said walking beside him, matching his stride. "Henry's faith once again restored in you."

He laughed slightly. "Dangerous tightrope."

She smiled "did you think we wouldn't be able to secure the prosecution?"

He looked at her a moment before looking forward again. "Maybe. But I guess I just had to trust our instincts..."

"Of cause." She nodded once as they came to a stop leaning against the half wall looking over to the river below. "And your section 8 idea paid off in the end."

"Good job too." He smirked slightly turning to her properly. It was strange, this wasn't how he'd imagined their partnership to be like, the constant joking or back and forth comments. The arguments, those he expected but this, no. Since the Horgan trial things seemed different between them. He didn't know what it was, had they become better friends, closer friends? They'd starting talking to each other properly, about things that didn't concern work, things about themselves - something neither would ever normally do. They'd come a long way since she'd first crashed into his world. A very long way indeed.

She wasn't sure if he was staring at her or had zoned out on some random train of thought. She couldn't see it being the former so looked down thinking maybe the break in eye contact would bring him back into reality

"You know, we're a pretty good team." He smirked again.

"Not exactly batman and robin."

"More like Morecambe and wise."

She laughed her hair falling in front of her eyes - those green eyes that had probably seen too much for one life time. She hadn't told him everything but he'd got the picture that her upbringing was worse than his.

"Drink?" He asked.

"I think that's what I'll be turning to..." She laughed slightly looking at the ground before lifting her head and they started walking again, no awkward silence between them.


	4. Chapter 4

An: It's been one of those weeks. You know when at no point do you have any idea what's going on? One of those. I thought we'd have more 'Order' scenes by now but clearly not so I've like got nothing to work from meaning these are short chapters and I can't make anything move to fast without messing the whole thing up :( ugh. Please check out my other fanfic 'Quite a team' if you've got a moment it's like got all the characters in it xxxxx

* * *

Episode 4

"You ok?" Jake asked Kate as she seemed zoned out.

"Huh? Oh yeah." She dismissed waving her hand slightly, moving some files around on her desk.

"Ok. You just seemed, troubled." He sounded concerned.

"I'm fine." She swallowed. "I just...It's just...seeing Natalie..." She put both her hands on her desk leaning forward before picking up another file crossing the room to him, "what do you think it cost her? To stand there and watch as her dad was sent down for killing someone. All those years getting killers off the street and one of them was her own dad..."

He thought a moment. "We did all we could to help him."

"I know. Doesn't make it any easier for her though, does it?"

He thought a moment. "We could do with a drink."

"Oh, more than one, Jake." Kate sighed putting on her coat and scarf as he held the door open for her.

XxX

It was getting late when they eventually left the pub; both of them had probably drank more than they normally would.

"Do you think Natalie will be ok?" Kate asked him as she slid her hand in the crook of his elbow; he didn't know why she did this but he assumed it was to keep herself from falling over.

"I think Ronnie will make sure she is." He replied with a small smirk.

"I bet." She laughed slightly holding onto his arm more. The drink clouding her mind meant she wasn't sure what she was doing.

They lived near to each other so they walked all the way to Kate's together. "Night Jake." She smiled slightly.

"Night." He nodded before she tilted her head before leaning forward and kissing his cheek.

"See ya tomorrow."

She then walked past him and into her home leaving Jake on the pavement. After a few seconds of thinking, watching her go in, he shook his head slightly before walking away, going home. Half wondering when the cases were going to get easier but also thinking about his friend. The more likeable half of their double act.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5 - Customs

"Hey..." Jake heard Kate say as he was leaving the office, he turned to see her coming through the double doors at the end of the corridor.

She looked at the floor not making eye contact with him - maybe she thought he was still pissed off at her. Maybe. But he wasn't of cause.

"Hey..." He replied walking towards her meaning she had to turn on her heel so they could reopen the doors to leave. "How erm...how are you?" He didn't really know what he was meant to say. He never did when it came to her. He'd seen how emotional she'd gotten over this case and after their argument when she'd walked out he'd wanted to go after her but wasn't sure on what to say if he did.

"Fine..." She nodded tucking her hair behind her ear to distract herself. She pulled her coat closer around her.

They walked down the stairs in silence, they were about to leave the building when Jake put his hand on her arm forcing her to stop and look at him. "We're alright aren't we?" He asked. "You and me?"

She smiled. She was hiding the fact she was relieved Jake wasn't angry at her anymore. She had tried her hardest to remain professional but she just couldn't stand there whilst the doctor got away with what he did to all those young girls. "Yeah." She nodded a small smile still on her lips. "We're ok."

He held the door open for her and they walked down the street together.

"I am sorry, Jake." Kate apologised looking at the ground.

"No." He cut her off. "You were right. I should've listened to you before."

"You were just doing your job." She shook her head "I just...couldn't so it."

"I'm sorry, I erm, over reacted..."

Jake Thorne, apologising. Well, that was new. She bit her lip for a second. "We partners again?"

"We never weren't. We just had one of our disagreements."

She laughed. "The fact you say one of them scares me."

He rolled his eyes laughing slightly. "Of all the people you could've been thrown in the trenches with."

"And I got lumbered with you." She smirked making him laugh again.

"Come on, Miss Barker, if you really feel guilty you can buy me dinner."

She scoffed before slipping her hand through his arm as they carried on walking. "Then we're quits."

"Deal."


	6. Chapter 6

**An: bit strange this chapter...tomorrows ep I just know I'm gonna cry at lol (I'm way to emotional over fictional characters)**

* * *

Episode 6 - Bad Romance

To say he wasn't the slightest bit jealous of Crosby would be a lie. He and Kate walked out of the old bailey together like they always did and he couldn't help but feeling relieved that Kate wasn't going after Crosby because 1) he dreaded to think on how much it would be rubbed in his face and 2) Kate deserved a lot better than that twat. Jake was gad she wasn't interested or he'd have to do something intrinsically evil. He wasn't quite sure why it made him so jealous...well ok he knew _why_ but didn't really want to admit it to himself.

"What's the deal between you and Crosby then?" Kate asked as they walked down the street together.

"It's a long story..." He sighed knowing she wasn't about to let this drop.

"Long walk?"

"Just a load posh boarding school crap that you'll not find interesting at all but..."

"You lost a case against him and you're a sore loser?"

"That obvious?"

She laughed. "Little bit, Jakey, yeah."

"Don't you start." He smirked.

"Aw, poor Jakey being reminded of school days."

"Seriously..."

"This is so not over." She laughed again. "Do you make friends everywhere you go?"

"Yeah, it's a curse." The stopped still for a second to face each other.

"What?" She asked confused after he seemed to be looking at her for slightly too long.

"I just thought I should warn you..." He started before leaning his head down whispering in her ear. "You ever call me Jakey again, I'll give Crosby your number."

She shuddered slightly before she put her hand on his chest pushing him away from her slightly so she could look at him. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." He raised his eyebrows making her laugh.

"Ok. Only because if I ever have to see him again I shall have to wring his neck." She gave in.

"Me too." He smirked.

They hadn't really register how close they were stood together until this point, they held each others gaze both wondering on what to do next. It was one of those moments when they realized how far they'd come in their relationship - professional and personal. Kate sensed Jake was about to say something but whatever it was he didn't get the chance.

"Jake. Kate." Henry's voice made them look away from each other. He began a long speech about how much they were robbed in court oblivious to the fact he just interrupted something.


	7. Chapter 7

An: still recovering from last week! Not ready for the last episode! OMG.

* * *

Episode 7 Hard Stop

They knew that they had all in been danger, but Henry hadn't seemed to understand how much danger. He didn't seem to realise that carrying on the trial without letting Ronnie and Joe do their job could end up with them being killed. Henry sat at the back of the courtroom watching, thinking of the man who had been trying to kill him. Suddenly everything seemed to go in slow motion as a gun shot was fired. Jake, who had been sat with Kate watching the defendant walk, reacted quickly by shoving Kate to floor as another shot was fired. Everything went quiet. Anyone who had got down on the ground began getting to their feet, so did Kate and Jake.

"Are you ok?" Jake asked Kate putting his hand on her arm protectively. She nodded and they looked to the back of the court to where Henry was stood. He was ok but the defendant wasn't. His daughter was being arrested and taken away by police; she had grabbed one of the armed officer's guns and shot her father.

Everyone was ushered out of court, Kate stood outside the old bailey with Henry, her hands trembling as Ronnie and Jake appeared at their side. "Tea, three sugars." Ronnie gave a kind smile handing her a cup.

"Thanks." She took it gratefully. "I'm gonna need it." Everyone could see she was still in shock but she wouldn't say anything about it of cause. They couldn't help but think how brave she must be to be able to continue working the case even though she was putting her life in danger. Jake had given her plenty of opportunities to bail out but she'd carried on. Being honest Jake had wanted her to stop working the case as he didn't want her in the firing line…not the most eloquent choice of phrase admitted.

"They're going to need your statement when you're ready." Jake told her.

"Yeah…" She nodded with a small sigh. "I'll come and find you when I'm done."

She gave him a small smile before going to give her statement. Jake watched her go before looking back at the other two.

"She'll be ok." Ronnie said reading his mind.

Jake nodded slightly. "You ok Henry?" he asked his boss who seemed to be a million miles away. "Henry?"

"I thought that was me for a second." He replied coming back to reality. "I thought…well, doesn't matter now." He raised his bottle he was drinking from. "To Wes."

"Wes." Ronnie raised his tea and Jake nodded as though not to be left out.

XxX

Kate went looking for Jake after giving her statement like she said she would only to walk straight into him as she wasn't fully looking where she was going. She was knocked off balance for a moment and Jake had to grab her arm to steady her. "Sorry…" She apologised and he laughed slightly.

"It's ok." He let go of her arm but took her hand instead. "You're still shaking…"

"Well someone did shoot across the courtroom I am aloud to be a little scared." She sounded defensive; he hadn't meant to offend her in any way.

"Of cause I just…nothing." He sighed before remembering he was still holding her hand, even after he had pointed it out to her she couldn't stop shaking. What must he think of her, it had been over two hours and she was still in shock, she felt an idiot. That's when he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb which for some reason and rather annoyingly calmed the trembling in it.

She looked at her hand before looking back at him. "Maybe I should've let you take the case after all."

"You could handle it."

"Really?" She cocked her head thinking he must be joking

"Yeah." He nodded.

"I thought you wanted me to let you…" She started but he shook his head.

"I was just worried about you." He told her before realising what he'd said. "With what happened to Wes and the other two witnesses and Henry I was just erm…worried you'd be a target too."

She didn't know what to say for a second, he was worried about her? So he hadn't been being patronising he was just being a good friend…she had thought well, what with the defence talking to her as though she was four. "You were worried about me?"

"Yeah." He laughed slightly sounding nervous.

She smiled before taking hold of his hand properly. "Next time you're worried, just go ahead and talk me out of it."

"Like you'd listen."

"Fair point," She nodded. "But thanks all the same." She gave a small smile looking at their joined hands, her nerves calmed by his touch.


End file.
